Carbon particles, such as carbon nanotube molecules and carbon fibrils, have an array of properties, including electrical, mechanical, and heat conducting properties, that are highly desirable. However, the particles are relatively short, e.g., the longest ones are on the order of a few microns. Unfortunately, such lengths are generally unsuitable for applications in which the properties of the carbon particles can prove beneficial.
In concurrently filed application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. (case Greywall 34), which is incorporated by reference as if fully that carbon particles, such as, carbon fibrils and carbon nanotube molecules, may be assembled into aligned fibers using processes derived from the processes used to manufacture optical fiber. More particularly, the carbon particles are embedded in glass, which is then drawn to align them. By aligned it is meant that the axis along the longest dimension of each of the various particles in a local vicinity are substantially parallel.
A resulting fiber typically retains a certain amount of glass content. Such glass content may enhance the strength of the fiber. Nevertheless, it may be desirable to eliminate or substantially reduce the fiber's glass content, e.g., to achieve greater elasticity. This is often referred to in the literature as “strength” versus “toughness”. Furthermore, the length of fiber that may be produced is limited by the size of the initial body from which the fiber is drawn. Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to form fibers at room temperatures using as simple a process as possible.